Love Me Through It
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: When you feel lost and scared to death, like you can't take one more step. Just take my hand, together we can do it. I'm gonna love you through it.
1. Failed Attempts

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I won't be updating my other HSM fanfics for a while I'm having terrible writers block. This is just a preview to my next fanfic "Love Me Through It", which is based after the song "Love You Through It" I love that song soooo much! Anyways here is the preview it's only gonna be about three chapters long.**

* * *

><p>Love Me Through It<p>

Chapter One: Failed Attempt

"One more push Mrs. Bolton you're almost there." I cried as I pushed with all my strength.

"You're doing so good baby." Troy whispered in my ear. "I love you so much." Then all of a sudden my body relaxed as I fell back on to the hospital bed. My body was hot and sore and then I felt the cool sensation of a wet cloth on my chest. I looked over and saw the doctor holding my lifeless daughter. I quickly turned my head away as I couldn't bear to look at her. Troy looked at me and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he knew he couldn't comfort me.

"Mrs. Bolton would you like to hold her?" I nodded my head as the nurse handed me my daughter.

"Oh you're so beautiful Riley." I let all of my emotions out

"Just know that I love you so much! I wish that my love was enough for you to survive." I kissed Riley's forehead.

"Troy do you want to…" Before I could finish Troy stormed out of the room.

"Mrs. Bolton is everything…"

"Everything's fine thank you nurse."

"Did you two have a name?"

"Riley Hope Bolton." I smiled weakly

"Beautiful name."

"Thank you, can you please take her."

"Of course." The nurse took Riley from me it felt like as if my life was slipping away through my fingers. I fell back on to my bed and rolled over to my side and silently cried.

"Mrs. Bolton, we have to clean you up."

"Ok."

Troy stormed out of the room and walked outside the hospital. He roughly ran his hand through his hair. He knew he should've held his daughter but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He was so sure that this would be it, they've come so far only to have it slip away from them.

After Troy calmed down he went back inside. I heard him open the door but I didn't feel like turning over. He must've assumed I was sleeping because I heard him say something about calling his parents.

"Hey Troy how's everything going?"

"Hey Dad um…I don't know how to say this." Troy heard his dad sigh over the phone

"It's ok son, does Gabi want Lucille to come over?"

"Um, I don't know she's sleeping right now I'll ask her when she wakes up."

"I'm so sorry Troy we all thought this would be the one."

"Yeah we did too. Talk to you later Dad."

"Ok bye." Troy hung up the phone and walked over to Gabriella's bed and sat in the chair beside it.

"Troy." Troy raised his eyebrow as I turned over to face him

"I thought you were sleep." I shook my head

"Why didn't you want to hold her?"

"This is not the time Gabs…"

"Why did you not want to hold your daughter?"

"Gabriella not now."

"Fine."

"Look Gabriella…"

"Troy I'm done talking about it." Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Troy said and then my doctor, Dr. Hart walked in

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton I would first like to say that I am terribly sorry about the baby I was sure that this would be it."

"Dr. Hart, don't blame yourself." Troy said

"You're right I came to tell you guys that you should try again. You're a young couple and have all time in the world." I simply nodded and turned back over with my back facing troy and Dr. Hart.

"Thank you Dr. Hart when will Gabriella be able to leave?"

"Well she didn't suffer from any tearing so on Tuesday and she'll be good to go."

"Thank you Dr. Hart."

"Anytime, the next you guys are ready just give me a call."

"Will do." Then Dr. Hart left the room.

"Gabs…"

"You can go home Troy." Troy sighed heavily as he left leaving me all alone. When I hear the door slam shut I let out a sob, this pain was so unbearable. Never in my life did I think that I would deliver my child and never get the chance to hear her cry. It was last month when we found out that our sweet Riley died and it killed me. That I would have to deliver my dead baby. After everything we've been through this seemed to be the icing on the cake. I still remember that fateful day.

* * *

><p><em>Troy and I waited patiently for Dr. Hart to perform the sonogram. Every which passing week they were getting more and more anxious, nervous, excited. This is the farthest they've come and everyone had a good feeling about this.<em>

"_Why hello Gabi and Troy."_

"_Hey Dr. Hart." I beamed_

"_How is Ms. Riley treating you?"_

"_Fine, she's been resting." Dr. Hart got out the equipment and started to perform the sonogram._

"_Ok, everything looks ok. Let's hear that heartbeat." Dr. Hart then moved the wand around trying to hear the heartbeat. After about two minutes with no heartbeat Troy and Gabriella were starting to worry._

"_Dr. Hart is everything ok?" Troy asked, Dr. Hart gave us a weak smile_

"_I'll be right back ok." Dr. Hart then left the room and I looked up at Troy with worry in my eyes_

"_Hey, it's ok baby. Everything will be ok." I simply nodded, then a nurse entered the room._

"_Dr. Hart would like to see you two in her office."_

"_Ok." _

_After Gabriella wiped the gel off the two made it to Dr. Hart's office._

"_Gabriella, Troy. I am so sorry to say this but your baby died." I let out a scoff as tears were threatening to fall_

"_What?" Troy grabbed my hand_

"_I'm so sorry, but it seems like the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Now if you want me to I can induce the labor so that we can get the baby out or we can wait until the baby is due in a couple weeks." I inhale a shaky breath before I answer_

"_Can we induce the labor?"_

"_Sure thing Gabi I'll set that and I'll give you a call."_

"_Thank you." Troy said I got up and left the room as quickly as I can. I needed to get out it felt like I couldn't breathe in there. When I got outside I let out a sob as I cried into my hands. Why did this happen to us? We were good people who just wanted a daughter._

* * *

><p>I wiped away my tears as I recalled that horrible day. I don't know how I'm going to move forward or if I'll ever move forward. This pain I'm enduring it's nothing like I've ever felt. I don't know if I'll ever get over it.<p> 


	2. Fix You

Love Me Through It

Chapter Two: Fix You

Tuesday came and it was time for me to leave the hospital and return back to the real world. Troy couldn't take me back home because he had an away game in Miami, so I called Lucille.

"Thanks for being here Lucy."

"Gabi you know you're like the daughter I never had of course I'd be here for you." I smiled weakly.

"Now come on let's get you in this wheelchair hmm?" Lucille helped get me in the wheelchair before grabbing my overnight bag. As soon as we were about to leave the room Dr. Hart entered the room along with a nurse who was holding a teddy bear and a balloon.

"Mrs. Bolton we know that this is a trying time for you and your husband so to show our sympathy we got you this gift. The nurse handed me a pink teddy bear and a balloon.

"Thanks I wanted to leave the hospital with my daughter but instead I get a teddy bear." I said sarcastically

"Lucy can you please take me home." I said glaring at my doctor and the nurse

"Sure thing honey." Lucy then wheeled me out of the room. When we got into the elevator another couple wheeled in with the mother holding on to their new baby. By the blanket I could tell that it was a boy. I then stared at the teddy beat that Dr. Hart gave me. I so wished that it was Riley I was holding instead of this teddy bear. I then looked again at the couple beside me and Lucy my eyes welled up with tears as I saw her play with her new baby. Lucy looked at me and noticed that I was crying. She leaned over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Gabi, we'll be home soon."

"I just really want to get out of here."

When we got back home I was met with my sister Angel and best friend Taylor.

"Gabi, I am so sorry." Angel came up to me and hugged me.

I smiled faintly and then walked over to Taylor and hugged her as well

"Gabi, if there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Well can you bring my child back? If you get any ideas please let me know. Can you all please leave my house I'm fine. I just need to be alone." I said annoyingly as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. As I was walking down the hall I stopped at Riley's nursery. I walked inside and felt my heart breaking piece by piece as I saw all of the clothes neatly folded on the changing table that weren't going to be used then I walked over to the crib. I picked out the crib myself. I remember Troy and I having a bit of a disagreement because of the price, but in the end I obviously won the debate.

I couldn't take it anymore so I hastily left the room and hurried to my bedroom. I slammed the door shut behind me. I slid down to the floor and started to cry. I then heard several knocks at my door.

"Gabi, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Lucy." I said wiping my tears away.

"Gabi, Dr. Hart's on the phone she says it urgent." I opened the door and hesitantly took the phone and held it to my ear.

"Hello Dr. Hart."

"Mrs. Bolton, I have some bad news for you, you may want to sit down first." I sighed heavily as I walked over to the bed and sat down and Lucille was quick to my side.

"Dr. Hart what's wrong?"

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Bolton, but I looked over some labs and I don't think you should have anymore children."

"What?"

"Your body can't carry a child a full nine months without miscarrying. So to save you the emotional pain you and Mr. Bolton should stop trying altogether." I stifle a sob as I bend over and cry into my hands, I felt Lucille rubbing my back.

"Mrs. Bolton again I am extremely…" I hang up the phone I didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me at this point. I just received the worst news of my life and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Gabi, what did she say?" I sat up and looked my mother-in-law in the eye

"She says I can't have a baby without having a miscarriage." I cried

"Aw Gabi I am so sorry to hear that."

"Why did this have to happen to us? All we want is a healthy baby and I can't even give Troy that. He must hate me."

"He doesn't hate you, Troy loves you more than anything in this world."

"Oh yeah right that's why he's in Miami instead of here with me."

"Do you want me to call Troy and tell him to come home?"

"No, Troy is the last person I want to see right now." I said forgetting that I was talking to Lucille.

"I'm just gonna lay down for a while."

"Ok do you want any food?"

"No I'm fine thanks Lucy."

"Anytime Gabi." I turned over to face the large window as I heard Lucille leave the room I just let all my emotions out. As I was laying there I thought back to the first time.

Then my cell phone started to ring I sat up and stared at my phone. I contemplated not answering but something told me to answer it. I picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes this is she, I'm sorry but who's calling?"

"Mrs. Bolton this is Nurse Simon from Living Waters Memoiral Hospital. Your cousin Melinda Baldez and her husband Antonio Baldez were involved in a serious car accident."

"Oh my God are they ok?"

"I do know that they are both in surgery. I suggest you get here, we have some things to discuss."

"Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can."


	3. A New Family Part One

Chapter 3: A New Family Part One

"Hello?"

"Is this Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes this is she, I'm sorry but who's calling?"

"Mrs. Bolton this is Dr. Simon from Living Waters Memorial Hospital. Your cousin Melinda Baldez and her husband Antonio Baldez were involved in a serious car accident."

"Oh my God are they ok?"

"I do know that they are both in surgery. I suggest you get here, we have some things to discuss."

"Ok, I'll get there as soon as I can."

I rushed to the hospital not caring if I was going over the speed limit. I barely parked my car before rushing into the hospital.

"Hello I'm looking for Melinda and Antonio Baldez."

"And you are?"

"Gabriella Bolton, I received a call from Dr. Simon."

"Oh yes, I called you they are both in surgery and the babies are in the NICU."

"They were in the car with them?"

"Yes, now they seem to be perfectly fine but we're gonna keep them overnight."

"Ok, can I see the babies?"

"Of course," Nurse Simon smiled "follow me." Nurse Simon then led me to the NICU. We finally reached the room and I saw my little cousins hooked up to all these machines. I guess the nurse saw the look on my face and knew I was worried.

"They're fine remember, we just want to make sure they're ok."

"Can you tell me what happened to my cousin and her husband?"

"They were crossing the intersection when some a truck a red light. Mrs. Baldez wasn't wearing her seatbelt and was halfway through the window when paramedics arrived on the scene. Mr. Baldez was unconscious and was suffering from internal bleeding."

"Do you know how long they'll be in surgery?"

"I don't know but I'll keep you posted."

"If you don't mind me asking where are her parents?"

"Her parents and my parents were in a car crash on Valentine's Day. They were on their way to a hotel to spend the weekend together. My mom and my aunt thought it would be a good idea to double date for the weekend. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit them. My dad and my aunt died on impact. My mom died during her heart surgery and my uncle he fell into a coma after his surgery and he kept waking up, feeling better than ever. Then he fell into a coma and never got better. Later we found out he was going through a surge."

"I am so sorry." I just shrugged my shoulders

"I've been through worse."

* * *

><p>"She's in V-fib!"<p>

"Get me a crash cart!" The nurses quickly handed the doctor the crash cart.

"Charge to 50," The surgeons removed their hands from Gabriella's cousin's body.

"Clear!" Melinda was still flat lining.

"Hit me again, clear!" Melinda still flat lined. The surgeon threw the paddles back on the chart and started doing chest compressions.

"Come on Mrs. Baldez, you can make it. Come on, come on." The heart monitor started beeping.

"Pulse is weak but there." The surgeon sighed heavily

"Let's close her up."

In the OR across the hall, another team of surgeons where desperately trying to get Antonio stop bleeding.

"He's gonna bleed out! I can't find the source of the bleeding!"

"Well find it damn it!"

"Blood pressure is going down."

"Get me some more blood damn it!" Then Antonio's heat monitor flat lined. Everyone stopped and looked at the machine.

"No." The surgeon started doing chest compressions.

"Dr. Webb." He ignored Dr. Charity

"Dr. Webb!" Dr. Webb stopped the chest compressions and started to take off his mouth mask.

"Dr. Charity, call it."

"Time of death…13:45." The surgeon in charge of the surgery abruptly took off her scrub cap and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>I stayed in the NICU the whole time, I called my sisters and they were on their way.<p>

The surgeon who was operating on Antonio approached Dr. Simon

"Dr. Webb?" Dr. Webb shook her head no and Dr. Simon nodded slowly and pointed in the direction of the waiting room.

I then felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are you Mrs. Bolton?"

"Yes, were you operating on my cousin?"

"No, her husband."

"How he is?"

"I'm sorry we did everything we could but we just couldn't stop the bleeding. He lost too much blood." I nodded my head as I suppressed my tears.

"What about my cousin?"

"I think the doctor who operated on her should tell you instead."

"Where are they?"

"I'll page them." Dr. Webb walked up to Dr. Simon

"Page Dr. Forbes now." She said in a hushed tone

"Right away."

Within a few minutes the doctor I assumed operated on my cousin approached me.

"Mrs. Bolton? I'm Dr. Forbes."

"Can you take me to my cousin?"

"Yes follow me."

After three minutes of silence we finally arrived at the ICU where they were holding my cousin. When I entered the room I gasped my cousin was hooked to all these different machines.

"Mrs. Bolton, we couldn't bring her back. She's basically brain dead which means she'll never wake up." I cried as the doctor explained to me what happened

"Mrs. Bolton, she signed papers two years ago that she did not wish to be hooked up to machines if this ever happened."

"Can I wait until my sisters get here?" I asked tearfully

"Of course take all the time you need." The doctor left the room and closed the door behind him. I took out my phone and dialed Troy's number.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Melinda and Antonio got into a car accident."

"Oh my God, are they ok?"

"No Troy, Antonio died and my cousin is brain dead. I don't know if I can handle this Troy not without you being here. I'm barely hanging on as it is. I just don't know if I can do it."

"Baby, I know it seems like a lot, but we can handle this ok. It's all gonna be ok."

"It's just…it doesn't feel real to me yet. I was just talking to Melinda yesterday and now I have to be the one who pulls the plug."

"I wish I could be there. Babe I gotta go, we're about to do a press conference."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye. I love…" I didn't let Troy finish before I hang up on him. I then heard the door open and I saw my sisters enter the room.

"Hey Gabi."

"Hey Tina, Angel."

"So, how do we do this?"

"Well I was listed as her emergency contact so when we're done saying goodbye we tell them and they pull the plug."

"Ok." Tina nodded I could she was crying on the car ride here her eyes were red.

"Gabi, how are you?" Angel asked

"This is not about me right now." The three sisters all grabbed each other's hand and smiled reassuringly.

After staying the room for over an hour my sisters and I felt it was time to let Melinda out of her misery.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Forbes asked, I simply nodded my head. Dr. Webb and a nurse started to turn off all the machines. Before she was done Tina ran out of the room. I heard her sobbing in the hallway, she and Melinda were so close it was almost as if they were sisters. Her heart monitor started to beep erratically but Dr. Webb turned off the sound. I felt the tears running down my face as the life was being drained from her until I hear Dr. Webb say those fateful words.

"Time of death 15:26."

"What about the twins?"

"Since you are their emergency contact I guess they go with you."

"No, my sister Tina is the god mother she should get the twins."

"Gabi, you and I both know Tina can't take care of the twins." Angel was right, it wasn't that Tina's not responsible it would just be too much to ask of her right now. Angel's out of the question she already has her house full with two toddlers adding twin babies would be crazy.

"I don't know if I'm ready…"

"You won't be keeping them forever just for the time being until they find a suitable home. For now take them in Mrs. Bolton they may be babies but they just lost their parents." With that Dr. Forbes left the room.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll take them in." Me and Angel left the room to see Tina sitting on the floor wiping her face.

"Tina?" I sat down on the floor with her

"I want to see my god babies."

"OK."

We entered the room and Tina walked over to the tiny incubators and just cried.

"They're ok they just want to be sure."

"I can't take them Gabi, you have to I just can't do it."

"Natanya looks just like Melinda and I don't think I can deal with that right now. I know what you've been through Gabi and don't think I'm selfish. I'm not ready to take care of twins. I just got out of college, I'm just beginning my life. You're struggling right now but Melinda was like another sister to me."

"I understand Tina." Then Nurse Simon entered the room

"Nurse Simon when can the twins go home."

"Actually Mrs. Bolton I was getting ready to tell you, you can take them home when you are ready. Here are the discharge papers and you're free to go." Nurse Simon handed me the discharge papers.

"I'll wait in the hallway." Tina slowly walked away

"Gabi Imma take Tina home I think she needs some rest."

"Yeah, and now we gotta talk funeral arrangements."

"I know, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"OK."

"Gabi are you sure you want the babies you know with everything…"

"I'm fine I have baby clothes and all that I just need someone to put together the crib. I'll just call Greg."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

After I signed the discharge papers and I have the twins strapped in their car seat I was on my way home. When I got inside I laid the sleeping twins down on me and Troy's bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p>This is the end for now like I said it was only going to be just three little chapters. Until I at least finish more of my other HSM Fanfics. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
